Before The Dawn
'Who are we and all of the OOC shiznit:' Before the Dawn is a heavy RP guild on Moon Guard who participates occasionally in PVP and PVE. We are a group of long time best friends, some of whom have been playing the game since it's beginning. We're a friendly bunch with''' no patience''' for: -Negative Nancies -Serious rude/cruel/elitists/hardcore raiders/jerks -Emo cry babehs -Drama starters -Children -Humorless robots -Stick up your ass straight edgers -Religious wackadoos -The innocent (but only if you want to remain that way, because you won't with us for long) We have an odd sense of humor that consists of being raunchy, mean, sarcastic, and pun filled. The guild is very laid back though, and all of this humor is meant in good fun. We would never seriously tear someone down. We are very friendly and are always willing to help people level, pvp, or even learn how to RP. Though we don't take everything seriously, we do play seriously. That means, while we'll never nerdrage over dumb things that don't really matter or freak out over RP mistakes.....we do RP with lore in mind, don't metagame/godmod, and we know how to play our classes good. If you are.... -Awesome -An RPer -Not any of the things listed up the "no patience" list Then you'd be good with us! And guess what.... We're recruiting! Please contact either Mekael, Seith, Kazai or Adorinil if you want more information. Our website is the best place for information, and you can apply there too. We also have a public section for those who want to share some RP with us, or chat with us OOC. Don't be afraid to! 'History of Before the Dawn ' Many years ago a young Hunter named Alasth Sunsorrow felt sickened by the corruption he saw running rampant throughout the Horde. Seeking to cleanse his people of such filth he moved to take action. Knowing he could not take on such an endeavor on his own he sought out others he could bring to his cause. A few he happened upon by chance, the beautiful yet deadly rogue Saphine, or Mekael whom he found quite ruthless with his daggers. Others he gained a life debt from, like the brooding Caellos who would have died if not for Alasth coming to his aid during a savage attack. Over time he slowly began to build what would be his organization with them, gaining along the way such as Talonawka, or his beloved Bloduyn. Before the Dawn they became known as, a name which reflected when their deeds would be done, for it is always darkest before dawn. Swiftly together they began their work weeding out those that brought dishonor to their faction. For years their existence remained quiet, an unseen hand manipulating the many levels of society. This by words or the edge of a blade. Something happened though. The person they looked to for guidance was ill, he had succumbed to his own addiction. It wasn't long before Alasth became one of the many wandering addicted fiends that had plagued the Blood Elf ruins. There was no hope for him, and he sadly passed away. They were lost after his death. Though they attempted to rebuild, the guild that Alasth had created through sweat and blood fell apart. Those that moved to replace him either became over burdened by the job, or simply were not fit to do so. Perhaps they felt no need after their leader was lost. The members soon after went their separate ways. Some lived, some died, and others disappeared all together never to be seen again. A few remained in touch though, attempting to hold onto the friendships and brotherhood that blossomed while Before the Dawn existed. Though they no longer spent a good amount of time together, Caellos and Mekael kept in touch. It would be each other that they looked to for help when in trouble. Finally after many months they decided to try yet again, this time with the once brooding Caellos in charge. They returned with new faces. The dangerously charismatic brothers Seith and Adorinil, the Blood thirsty troll Azuryn, and many others, some even from the past. Though recently Caellos, unknown to all but himself, has stepped down from the leadership position and offered it to Seith Bloodoath. They knew they could never be what they once were. The old ways were gone and long forgotten. The world was changing, and they needed to change with it. Their purpose before was no longer needed nor wanted by the guild. 'Looking for Work' Though there are many mercenaries out there, Before the Dawn prides itself on being professional and efficient. You give us your money and we'll do all that we can in a timely manner, not to mention we won't screw you out of your money. We don't mind getting our hands dirty, so we're up to any task within reason. This can be as small as information gathering, intercepting some products, or even taking out a nuisance. Whatever you need, as long as you can pay that is. Feel feel to contact us by site or in game. Category:Horde Guild